


Hidden Meanings

by Bluest_Planet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And also the Horde is probably polluted AF, And smells nasty, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra needs some SLEEP, Guess this is a oneshot collection now for catrouble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can have a little Catrouble, One Shot, Other, Soft Catra, Soft DT, Sunsets, Swearing, Tagging as I go, They just talk and, Youll feel better i promise, as a treat, its kinda soft, like pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluest_Planet/pseuds/Bluest_Planet
Summary: Catra and Double Trouble spend some time admiring the sunset view on a Horde platform.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an idea i had for When My Days but couldn't find a place to put in. I decided to write and post it and could be considered part of it but able to read separately since there's nothing really connecting them. Also hi, I'm not dead and I swear I'm gonna finish When My Days but its on a bit of a hiatus because of school, life, and writers block. But don't worry, I have more one shots and Catrouble ideas I wana post here too when they're done!

Catra's lungs burned from the polluted air, but she was used to it by now. Years of living here has taken a toll on her body, and will probably continue to do so for many more years. Like a smoker's lungs years after they've quit. She's heard so many stories about what happened to other soldiers sneaking in cigarettes from raids (The Horde was very adamant about keeping it's soldiers sober, clean, and 'informed' about the consequences if one was found doing such a thing) and regretting the effects years later. Catra didn't see the appeal of smoking or drinking; she didn't like the idea of relaxing or losing control over herself.

Her ears twitched back at the sound of heels clicking against metal, but she didn't turn around. She already knew who it was, only one person would ever wear heels daily. 

"Augh, I don't know how you can stand the _stench_ out here! You really need to get some fresh air, kitten! Trust me, it'll clear your mind." They may not have seen it (they totally did) but a little smile creeped up her lips for a short second. She liked Double Trouble, as much as she'd like to deny it. They were good company. 

"So, what's a cute thing like you doing in a dump like this?" They asked. 

She snorted, "what, you mean sitting out here on the roof with the smog, or living in the Horde in general?" She could practically feel them staring into the back of her head but she didn't want to look at them. Not when they're probably looking for some secret meaning behind her words. There was, but not that she'd ever admit it. 

They huffed and sat down next to her, "I'll leave that up for interpretation, then." 

The sun was a warm orange, or maybe that was because of the thick black smoke that suffocated the Fright Zone made it appear orange. Sometimes the sun was closer to yellow or white when she was out in Etheria, but she couldn't tell without nearly going blind. Here though, it's almost always orange and easier to see without burning your retinas. 

"Y'know, without all the ugly buildings and smoke, I think this'd be a nice sunset view."

"I guess. Nothing else to look at other than desert shit." Double Trouble sighed, did she always have to be so vulgar? 

Whatever, it seems like the conversation is over. Catra was awfully silent and seemed to be in deep thought, and as much as they'd like to annoy her right now, they couldn't help but admire her like this. Away from her work, away from the other soldiers and Hordak, away from her worries. She looks cute with her nose all scrunched up and lips pouty while she thinks about the day's work. 

"What are you staring at me for?" Double Trouble's ear twitched in surprise. They weren't expecting her to notice them noticing her. 

They smiled, "nothing. Just taking in all the details, for reference of course." 

Catra scoffed, "well stop, weirdo, there's not a lot to see." She turned her attention back to the fading sunset, but not without a small smile seemingly reaching her lips. Oh, she was _not_ getting away with that. 

" _Oh?_ Was that a smile I just saw? I _knew_ I was getting to you!" They teased and leaned in closer until they were practically draped over her shoulder. The fur at the back of Catra's fur stood up to no end; thank god it covered any blush she might've had.

" _H-hey!_ Personal space, have you ever heard of it?!" Shrieked Catra. 

Double Trouble laughed, a real genuine laugh, "oh, kitten, you're just too _cute_ like this! I could just squeeze you!" They moved their arms around her waist to see how far they could get away with this before she'd turn them down and, surprisingly, she didn't move.

"Yeah, yeah, get your fill before I send your ass back to work. You should be getting ready to leave, y'know. We have a schedule- _I,_ have a schedule." She moved so they'd be more comfortable and sighed. 

"So I _am_ getting to you… noted," they giggled. 

"You are _not-!_ Augh, I'm too tired for this shit." 

"Alright, I'll let off. You should really get some sleep though, kitten, don't think I can't see those hideous eyebags from here." She really did look exhausted, how was she still even functional? They haven't really seen her sleep or go to sleep before. 

"I can't sleep yet; not with the plan so close to finishing. I have to make sure everything is _perfect_ , otherwise everything will-" Catra's mouth stopped moving and she moved to get up. She unwrapped herself from their arms and pushed herself up from the platform.

"I've… I." She looked at them, then to the floor, and then to the sunset. 

"You what?" 

She shook herself out of her thoughts. 

"I think a nap wouldn't hurt, actually." 

She turned her back on them and walked back to the rooftop's entrance before pausing to look at them again. 

"Thanks, for the… wise counsel or whatever." 

They made sure to speak in a softer tone to her, "of course, _Catra._ " 

A small, yet noticeable, smile graced her lips again. This time directed at them before she opened the door leading inside the Horde's tower. 

It really was a shame this was only temporary, they were sure in a perfect universe they'd be great friends, if not more.


	2. break a leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to be writing this, it was a sudden urge to do more catrouble so here have some unedited soft, modern human au Catrouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sentence spoken is from drink-it-write-it's 200 prompts on Tumblr post. Thought it'd fit them well. Unedited, short, soft, and probably ooc so dont be afraid to tell me if this seems off so i can tag it right. Personally, i think DT is hella romantic and when completely alone Catra would want to be soft and sweet with anyone she's extremely close to and feels safe with.

“Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.”

The question came as a surprise to her, she knew they were worried about their next show but didn't think they'd go as far as ask for her help. 

See, she and Double Trouble (or rather Dolcette when they're not working) had been dating for about, half a year now? Since last Christmas, and they were a wonderful partner but, they never seemed to be anything but happy or straight to the point. She liked that about them; being able to call her out and still reassure her she's worth so much more. But until now it's always been _them_ giving _her_ reassurance. 

"Y'know what? That was a dumb question, I'm gonna practice my lines to calm my nerves-" they were about to walk back into their shared bathroom when she called out to them. 

"Hey wait, it's fine. I'd be happy to help." They stopped and looked at her, clearly dissecting her to see if she was trying to pull something but didn't find anything. She was used to their intense glare by now, another thing she admired about them. 

Finally, they let up their glare and settled for a small smile, "thank you, _C'yra."_

Catra felt a jolt go down her spine when they said her real name; the way they said it was so _gentle_ , and _soft._ She loved it whenever they said her real name out loud, and only them. She was glad she found someone she felt safe around to reveal it, it was only a month after they started to date that she thought it was best they'd know her name. After years of being friends of course, and not long after they told her their real name too. 

"I-its no problem, come sit on the couch with me and I'll put on some music." she moved to the left side of their pink couch (their choice not hers) and moved her jacket over to the floor to make room, then she took her hair tie out and placed it on her wrist. 

She didn't even notice when they sat down and placed themselves in her lap. Their long blond hair fell from its bun and all over their back for display for her. They stretched their arms out to grab the hair brush they left on the coffee table and left it on the arm rest next to her. 

She sighed and ran her hands through their bleached, blond hair. It was soft and silky, which wasn't a surprise since they take care of it so well. But when you reached their roots you could see the faintest brown, their true hair color. 

"You have a nice hair color, why don't you ever let it show before dying it again? I've only seen it brown once, and that was when you were letting it heal." They hummed while she combed through their hair. 

"I never really liked it so plain, I like having it bleached. That way I can dye it whatever color I want at any time." They mused. 

"Really? Don't you have wigs for that?" Catra asked. 

Double Trouble adjusted her hand so she would scratch elsewhere, "wigs are so stuffy, and also damage my hair if I wear them too long. And temporary dye works fine. Ooh, that feels nice." She rolled her eyes and grabbed their hairbrush. 

"You want a braid or a ponytail?" 

"Surprise me, love." 

Catra's heart fluttered, but she didn't let it distract her from her goal: a fishtail braid. 

"Braid it is then," she said as she went to work on their hair, making sure not to be too rough and accidentally pull too harshly.

She pulled their hair apart into two strands and began to braid, often needing a break from tiering her hands too much with the amount of hair they had. When she was done she pulled the white hair tie on her wrist off and wrapped it around the end of the tail. 

"There, all done." 

They hummed, like they were about to enter dreamland. Double Trouble got up from her lap and lazily leaned on her chest while they twirled the braid in their hair. 

"This is wonderful, thank you, love." They turned to meet her lips and peppered her in gentle kisses. To which she returned a peck on the cheek and a dopey smile. 

"Alright, as much as I'd love to spend the rest of the night like this, kitten, I've got a show to run." They rose from their spot on the couch and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before they left to change into another outrageously gaudy outfit in heels probably tall enough to be considered a skyscraper. 

"Good luck, troublemaker, I heard Scorpia's trying to show you up this round." She could hear them laugh from behind the curtain. 

"Oh please, I've got this in the bag, kitten." 

She smiled to herself, although she knew they could hear it in her voice when she spoke, "yeah, I know you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any critique for me in the comments! I love to read anything you guys have to say to me. Btw please check out my tumblr for any art and early work. Also considering making this a catrouble oneshot collection or something where I write my catrouble stuff that isn't When my days or anything long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I wrote something again for these two! Please leave any critic and comments for me if you have any, I'd love to read them since I want to improve my writing. This was posted without a lot of editing since its so short and i can only work on my phone. 
> 
> (P.S. things I'm currently writing: NieR:Automata Catrouble AU, soulmate au, and possible childhood AU)
> 
> (P.P.S. I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THAT I HAVE 2/3 OF MY CATROUBLE KIDS DRAWN ON MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANNA SEE EM! I'm really proud of them;;; my tumblr is bluest-planet btw, i post some art and other sneak peaks n stuff of what I'm working there too!)


End file.
